


Double Team

by villainousunsub



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/F, OC
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-23
Updated: 2015-09-01
Packaged: 2018-04-16 17:30:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4634001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/villainousunsub/pseuds/villainousunsub
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emily's new team meet her old. Oh, and btw did I mention her new team is all female and not straight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> For Amelia who helped me with these characters and kept me going. also i do not own the cm characters

Her team was beginning to worry, their leader had been missing for the past week. She went in on a solo op, since then she had not contacted any of them. They all knew that she wasn’t close to anyone, at least here. Silver was the only one who knew about her previous team. She was considering giving them a call, just to see if they could help find her. But if she did and she came out unscathed, she would kill her.

The operation was just suppose to be in and out, no more than three days. The deputy director didn’t want to worry the team, but she also had no clue as to where the missing director was. The main team had been coming to her office every day asking for answers. Answers she never had, answers no one had. It seemed that their lead agent didn’t want to be found or helped. Too bad she had a team as skillful as her.

“Agents, I have a proposition for all of you. You will be able to look for Emily, as long as you keep closing your current cases. But, you have to understand that all of this is to be kept a secret.” Before she could turn around, the whole team began their work.

“Hey, Fletch you think if you give me your files you could start on the trace?”

“Don’t let boss see, but yeah take’m Ren.”

The whole team worked through lunch just to finish their usual paperwork. By the time the rest of the building was clearing out they had a lead. It wasn’t the best lead but it was something for them to go on. They took shifts to sleep, knowing that if they didn’t take care of themselves or each other there would be hell to pay.

“I GOT SOMETHING!” Fletcher yelled, loud enough to wake her sleeping coworkers.

“It better be something good, or else.”

“Ah it is my little one, I may have found her.”

“Then give us an address so we can go.”

“And here I thought Prentiss was our boss when it’s really been you all along Silver. It’s on your phones.”

“Fletcher, make sure you call Vuong and let her know as well. We don’t want to have this shut down before it even gets started.”

“Yes, ma’am.”

* * *

 

Renhan had made the plan as simple as she could, a three man team wasn’t the easiest thing to work with. They had executed it perfectly, the men inside were dead and they had Emily alive and following them out. She wasn’t too happy about seeing them though, ranting on about how they could have died or gotten any of the victims inside killed. They all just blocked her out, just happy to have her back.

“I should fire all of you. But I won’t, because you would probably all start working together...against me. I will say though Ren, that was a flawless run.”

“Thank you, now to get you back to work, actual work.”

“Did Vuong no tell you?”

“Tell us what boss?” Fletcher asked.

“Director, I didn’t think it was my place to tell them. They respect and trust you more than me.”

“Okay, we’ll meet me in the conference room tomorrow. We all need to sit down and have a talk.”

The next day the team meet in their conference room. Each making a list of all the possibilities that they could be discussing. None of them were expecting the real reason they were all there instead of working. So when Emily told them they were to spend the next few weeks in America, most of them laughed. The look on their bosses face though, shut them up real quick.

“There has been a series of threats that have been towards this team. So as your boss I am telling you that you are required to go. As your friend I am asking you to do this for your safety and your loved ones. We leave tomorrow.”

“What abo-” Fletcher never got to finish. Silver pushed them out of the chair before smiling towards Emily.

“We got this. I’ll make sure that nothing goes wrong.”

“I know you will Silv, now go finish all remaining reports.”

A series of yes ma’am and groans followed the team out into the awaiting bull-pen. Vuong stayed behind, prepared to take the onslaught of emotion that usually came after these type of things. Except it never came, instead she looked relieved, contempt with their situation.

“She’s there isn’t she.”

“Who?”

“Her. You know, the one who’s broken your heart, made you run, and now is the reason you are alright with going back.”

“Yes. She’s married with a kid and another on the way, but it would still be nice to see her.  And the kid, he’s real sweet and he looks just like her.”

“Wow, Prentiss. One would say you were in love with this girl, including her kid.”

“She’s the one thing that kept me going, kind of like you and Renhan.”

“But the difference is that we are both aware. I think, I mean I am and I think she is but who the hell knows with that one. And besides soon enough one of us will get fed up with this little dance and do something about it. And now here’s your second chance to tell her. Be your usual suave self and she will be a puddle at your feet. Everyone always is.”

“Are you hitting on me right now? And besides I am always ‘suave’ around her, she just thinks that’s how I am, and that we are just really good friends.”

“Who in their right mind wouldn’t be hitting on someone as sexy you.”

“Leave before I file sexual harassment on you.”

Vuong left blowing kisses in Emily’s direction, Emily was left smiling like an idiot. She was also left with this sinking feeling that her time with this group would be ending here soon. She pushed the feeling down and focused on her subject at hand. Keeping her team safe.

That was easier said then done. Her team had tons of questions as they boarded the plane. How long would they be in the states? Does Interpol know where they will be? What resources will they have access to? Are they going to be under the supervision of the US government? If so will they continue to work on ops along-side them?

Emily didn’t have enough time to answer all their questions and get the safe house ready. There were only a handful of people who knew their location. Those people just so happened to be directors of other department, in case of emergencies or if they found the main source of the threats. No one’s family was told their exact location, just in case they were used as bait or coaxed into revealing it.

When they landed in a small airport outside of their new home-town, Emily gave them a brief rundown on their new identities. No one was too pleased with it, asking if first names were okay to change and keep their last.

“Guys, I know how hard this will be for you to do, but all of our lives are at stake here. I don’t care if you use our real names inside the house, in public though you need to use the names I gave you. Now everyone in the car we have a small drive ahead of us.”

“Wait, you expect all of us to fit in that small thing?” Fletcher questioned. The rest of the team just nodded along with them.

“It will be fine, besides none of you know what personal space is anyways. Oh, and try and lose the accents.” Emily pointed to Silver as she spoke.

“Accent? What accent?” Silver asked innocently enough.

It was good to know that the team hadn’t lost their usual playful manner. Emily glanced over her shoulder to see the small vietnamese girl (Vuong) pushing Silver towards the car. Fletcher was being pouty while Renhan was standing behind them running her hands through the tech’s hair. They were still themselves and that was important when doing undercover work, not to lose who you are.

 

* * *

 

**BAU**

Garcia came shuffling into the bull-pen with a single piece of paper in her hand. Knowing they were going to get the whole thing in a few seconds, none of them asked what she had. Once she got to the middle of them, she waved for them to come closer.

“Okay so, I may have put a trace on one Miss Emily Prentiss after she left, and I just got a strange hit. She and her team left London today and after a little digging I found them. They flew here, to the states, actually they landed in Virginia to be correct.”

“Do you have any idea what they are doing here.” Morgan asked as he reached for the paper.

“No, the trail went cold. I went through all of their work computers and nothing. They vanished, do you know how hard it is for five people to vanish, especially agents?”

“Garcia, run all of Emily’s aliases again. If they came to the states then they probably have something going on, and if it’s not in their computers it may be undercover. People tend to use the same variation of the same name when they do, so there is a high probability that one of those names is in use in Virginia.”

“Reid you are genious! I’ll be back my pretties.”

“She would have called if something was wrong, wouldn’t she?” JJ inquired, looking a little pale.

“JJ, we haven’t really talked with her since your abduction. And with her being director and all, she would go to the higher ups before us. As much as we are a family, she is like a distant cousin that we don’t ever see, and I know how much that pains you to hear, but it’s the truth.”

“What if we don’t matter to her anymore. Morgan I don’t think I can see her again. I think I may leave early and take a small vacation.”

“No you don’t, I don’t know what happened between the two of you, but you can’t keep running away from your problems. And no one said that we are going to see her, you just have to make it through Garcia’s excitement.”

“If that was the only thing I ever had to worry about was her enthusiasm for everything then the world would be so much easier to deal with.”

“So no vacation?”

“No vacation.”

“Good. Now get back to work so we can leave on time. I have a date tonight and would like to make it there for once.”

JJ smiled at him before continuing on with her paperwork. She just had to focus on her work and not on Emily, not on the brunette who was somewhere in the state. Not on the regret that would be on those dark eyes when they look at her. Not on the conversation they were doomed to have. Not on any of that just her work.

But then there was also the excitement of having Emily close again. Having her look at her like she was her whole world. having the comfort of knowing that she would never have to worry about getting hurt again. To be held by her for even a split second by her.

JJ had to stop this, she can’t keep thinking about the gorge-Emily. She had to move on, get that night out of her head. The night that topped all other nights, the single best night of her life.

“I found her location!” Garcia ran in with her shoes in one hand and her tablet in the other. “It’s time for the next step: a stake out. Hotch has already approved it, as long as JJ goes. For some reason he thinks that if you go we won’t get all crazy. I mean us get crazy, we only haven’t seen her in forever. Sooo, will you being going us Jennifer Jareau?

“If we don’t find out anything within 24 hours, it’s over.”

 **  
** “Well let’s get going then.” Garcia squealed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm going to try and post a chapter a week, hopefully I can. But leave all your feedback down in the comments, it's all appreciated.

The team took turns staring blankly out of the tinted window, waiting for any activity to arise. Morgan was on detail for the next two hours, which meant that everyone else had to figure out something else to do. Naturally Reid found himself a little spot with a book, JJ played absently on her phone, and Garcia was surfing the IPs on the block. The van was quiet and dark, almost impossible to see, which is why it worried Derek when he noticed someone keep opening the blinds in their direction.

**  
**

“Guys, I think we’ve been made.”

**  
**

“Of course, we have been made. We are not being real subtle here, between one of us leaving every couple of hours or maybe how we are the only car on the block in the road. What did you think would happen? For all we know they could have picked up on Garcia’s frequency or whatever she’s doing.” JJ was yelling at Morgan by this point, all of her pent up frustration at being locked in a van with those three for hours, was finally coming out.

**  
**

“Well what do you suggest we do then? We can’t very well walk up there.”

**  
**

“Let’s just think about this. What are all of our options?”

**  
**

“What if we use them against themselves. Knowing Emily they would state of the art technology protecting them as well as guards. If Garcia can hack into a piece of their equipment, preferably the main source for all of it, then we could buy some time.” Reid suggested, before he went back to his book knowing they would make a decision with or without him.

**  
**

JJ turned around to give Garcia the go ahead, but the tech was already on it.  The three watched for any sign that Reid’s plan had worked. Pretty soon they got their answer, it seemed that Fletcher was had anticipated such an attack on her tablet. it turned into a battle of the ages, both out of their comfort zone and both at a workspace disadvantage.

**  
**

“Can i just say that Emily really knows how to pick them. If her whole team is this good, then sorry guys, they would put us to shame. Also can I marry that team?”

**  
**

“Baby girl, now is not the time for jokes.”

**  
**

“Oh, but I am not. This person is a genius with computers, more than I am. The marriage part is also not a joke, I think its time for this momma bear to settle down.”

**  
**

“Just can you beat them because we don’t have too much longer here.”

**  
**

“Calm down blondie, I got this, all I need is a weakness. And a weakness I will find, just give me some time.”

* * *

  


In the house it was serene, unlike the chaos in the SUV, the team inside was confident in Fletcher. Fletcher was confident in their self too, enough to sit there and laugh when the firewalls were getting put up faster and faster barely letting the other tech breach through the first before the next two were up. Emily was making tea for everyone, Ren and Vuong were sitting on the couch, while Silver was staring blankly out towards the dark car.

**  
**

“Hey, um Vuo, I wanna make my identity sold, have a real backstory. I was thinking that maybe you would help stabilize it by being my girlfriend.”

**  
**

“You want me to be your girlfriend?”

**  
**

“For the cover.”

**  
**

“Right, for the cover. Does this mean I get to call you little cute nicknames?”

**  
**

“No! It just means we are a little more touchy and get to occasionally flirt.”

**  
**

“More than usual?”

**  
**

“I don’t know what you mean by that.”

**  
**

Fletcher snorted at the pair, they had been tip toeing around each other for months, years really, and all it took was a life threatening situation. “Renhan, you know exactly what she means, if you don’t well you’re an idiot.”

**  
**

“Focus on what you are doing there Fletch, and quite worrying about what is going on over here.”

**  
**

“Why? You gonna see if she will practice kissing you or something? I swear you two.”

**  
**

“Fletcher! I would never do that, I have a little more class than that.”

**  
**

“Sure you do. But still you might as well get it over with, for the cover.”

**  
**

Renhan’s face was turning beet red, whether it was from being called out or pure anger no one knew, but Vuong thought is was cute. So cute that she wrapped her small arms around the black woman’s neck and snuggled closely, trying to calm her down. Feeling the tiny woman pull her closer made Renhan want to burst at the seams. She turned her head to further their cuddling but ended up face to face with the girl. Without giving it much thought Vuong lifted her head up and caught Ren’s lips briefly before making herself at home again in her “girlfriend’s” neck.

**  
**

Emily gave them a thumbs up before walking over towards Silver. She handed the cup of tea over, hoping to strike up a conversation with the isolated woman. Instead she got a grunt of approval and more silence. They say there staring out the window, waiting for something, anything really, to give them a reason for a true case. Unfortunately, Fletcher was good at her job and kept them at bay for almost three hours. As the third hour approached, Emily had had enough and told her to let them in, just to see who they were.

**  
**

As the familiar code name popped up, Emily let out a sigh. Out of all the possibilities that she had thought of, her old team was not one. Her team looked to her, awaiting their orders. She just shook her head and walked away, pulling out her phone as she did.

**  
**

She picked up on the second ring. “Agent Jareau.”

**  
**

“Did you guys really set up a stakeout outside my house and think I wouldn’t notice?”

**  
**

“It wasn’t my idea, I was completely against it. But yes we did.”

**  
**

“What will it take for you to leave?”

**  
**

“Why don’t you ask the maniacs who set this whole thing up.”

**  
**

“Fine, put me on speaker.”

**  
**

“Yes, gorgeous.”

**  
**

“How are you Princess?”

**  
**

“Hi, Emily!”

**  
**

“Hello. I mean no disrespect, but what will it take for you to leave?”

**  
**

“Reassurance that you will still be here tomorrow.”

**  
**

“And how would I show you I will?”

**  
**

“We’ll send JJ. That way we will have to come get her tomorrow and she will call us if you try and leave.”

**  
**

“Is she okay with that idea?”

**  
**

“Yes, anything to leave this stupid car.”

**  
**

Emily heard a door slam shut and muffled laughter, which meant that the blonde had been going stir crazy the whole time. They said their goodbyes, ending with promises to be back tomorrow morning to retrieve the flustered blonde. When the call finally ended, she went to go wait by the door.

**  
**

“Boss, what’s going on?”

**  
**

“Let’s just say, never leave a team on short notice. And we will have company tonight, her name is Jennifer Jareau and you are to treat her with the same respect as you do me and the rest of the team. Oh dear god, I sound like your mother. Just behave, please.”

**  
**

“Wait, as in THE Jennifer Jareau. The one who took your heart and shattered it into a million pieces? The main reason you accepted this job, that Jareau?”

**  
**

“Remind me to never to tell you anything ever again Silver. Besides I thought you weren’t listening.”

**  
**

“I’m always listening. And I take that as a yes.”

**  
**

A knock on the front door saved Silver from getting her ass chewed out. Emily gave the look that meant she would continue this later, then went to answer the persistent pounding. When she opened it, a discomposed and frazzled FBI agent stood there, hand raised ready to go some more. They stood there for a moment, taking in the other. Both remembering the last time they had seen each other without being under the harsh stares of their coworkers.

**  
**

“You didn’t say she was pretty.” At that comment, Emily whipped around, breaking her contact with JJ.

**  
**

“Shut up, Vuong. Just keep making out with Renhan.” 

**  
**

“But you two are much more interesting. I mean she did break your heart and all that.”

**  
**

“I swear to god I will bury your little body out back.”

**  
**

“Come on boss, we aren’t blind you know. And that is the reason you hired us, we can easily detect what others feel. Let’s just say you guys need a room for a couple of days, and some music, but music is necessary.”Vuong quickly got pulled back down onto the couch, saving herself from actually being put into the ground. Emily shot Renhan a grateful look. Behind her JJ side stepped into the house, catching a glare sent by Vuong before she was pulled down.

**  
**

“Is there somewhere where I can crash, because those three are a handful.”

**  
**

“Right, uh sorry about all that. We will have to bunk though, there were barely enough money to afford the beds we did get.”

**  
**

“Just don’t steal the blankets again.” JJ tossed over her shoulder with a smirk. Knowing that if Emily didn’t follow her team was sure to tease her about that comment.

**  
**

“I’m fine with that, as long as you let me have my shirt all night.”

**  
**

“I make no promises.”

**  
**

“Then neither do I.”

**  
**

The team cast wondering looks back and forth. Not knowing exactly what was going on or why Emily was acting the way she was. Silver promised to keep watch that night while they slept, giving Prentiss no way to back out of her sleeping arrangement. Sighing with defeat, Emily stripped herself of her outer layer of clothes, leaving her in a tank top and some plaid boxer briefs.

**  
**

“So, who wants to take bets on how long it will take for them to do the do?”

**  
**

“Just go to bed Vuo. Come on, let’s leave Silv here alone and talk more about how we meet.”

**  
**

“But taking bets is more fun.”

**  
**

“...”

**  
**

“Fine, but only if you let me pick where we went for our first date.”

**  
**

“Okay, yeah whatever.”

  
Happy with the outcome of their compromise, Vuong ran and jumped on Renhan’s back, ready to head to the bedroom. Ren grunted at the official impact of the weight but soon adjusted. That left Silver alone in the main foyer while the two couples were piled under blankets doing god knows what. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just a heads up the italics are memories and my beta reader hasn't been able to read through it yet so bare with me

Fletcher knew it was going to take a few hours to update the now broken firewalls. Grabbing a cup of tea Emily made earlier, they got to work. The whole time the room was silent, no music, no talking, only the silent hum of their tablet and the occasional cough. It was driving them crazy, sure silence was great when there is no one else around, but Silver was only about ten feet away.

Startlingly, a beeping sound started wailing through throughout the room. Silver reached for her gun, but Fletcher just waved her off and shut it down. Silver still had her finger at the ready, knowing anything could have set the alarm off.

“Relax, it was just the system telling us it was done updating.” Fletcher held up the tablet to show her.

“Very well. Why don’t you go get some sleep, now that the system is updated and everything.”

“First I need to go the bathroom. That tea just runs right through ya. You should also take a break, relax a bit, give your eyes a rest and stuff.”

“Thanks for the advice.”

* * *

 

It was already nearing midnight and Silver couldn’t sleep, so she thought it would be good to step away for a minute and check on the sleeping inhabitants of the household. What she found were two “couples” cuddling like their life depended on it. Naturally, she pulled out her burner phone and snapped some pictures to use as blackmail later on. If only…

While Silver was taking her break, a small group breached the perimeter. They took Silver out first, double shot to the chest. Then, they split off into two groups, searching for the rest of the team. They found Renhan and Vuong next. This time they only shot one bullet into each, knowing they would bleed out before anyone would find them. The other group made their way into the master bedroom, hoping to find the other two members of the team. After surveying the possibilities, the group came to the conclusion they could easily get them both in one shot.

“Is that all 5 of them?”

“Yes, sir.”

* * *

 

Fletcher didn’t know what happened at first, they thought they heard gunshots. They echoed in the bathroom...1..2.....3..4.....5.

They froze, they were indeed gunshots. Five.... gunshots..

As Fletcher very nervously waited for the assailants to leave, they fumbled around trying to find the phone so she could call for help. As the front door slammed shut, they counted to twenty before opening the door. Fletcher rushed through the house, checking each room before heading to the living room. Then finally, with shaky hands they dialed the numbers for the BAU and the police.

After both were called and on their way, Fletcher sat down and cried. They were her family, and now-now she had nothing. There would be no more jokes, no more threats of taking away the tablet, no more family time. Who would accept someone like them again, Emily was the only one open minded enough to give her a chance. She did that with everyone on their team, they were the team of misfits and oddballs, but they rose to the top under Emily’s care. Once again they felt as if they was all alone, this team....it was all they had

* * *

 

_“Okay trainees and wannabes line up. It’s time to show off, your potential new bosses are watching.” Fletcher waited at the end of the line, knowing that their skill would probably the least useful, especially since they knew they would be failing the physical part for sure._

__

_“Fletcher get your scrawny ass up here.”_

__

_As they walked up, the course started to become larger and larger. Almost all of it was running and jumping and shooting things, everything they couldn’t do. The only part that would save them was at the very end of the whole damn thing. If they could make it there then all would be fine, they had fifteen minutes to finish all of- all of hell._

__

_Almost there they were almost at the end. Seconds were ticking by, precious seconds, they weren’t going to make. A minute thirty. Only one more obstacle. A minute. Now to do what they did best, hacking. Ten seconds left. Two more problems, an easy task._

__

_“Time’s up girl.”_

__

_“I’m not a- nevermind. What are my results?”_

__

_“Close to failure, finishing at the last second was risky. You’ll be notified if anyone chooses you.”_

__

_“Thank you.”_

__

_“Fletcher?” A tall woman dressed in an expensive suit started walking towards them._

__

_“Yes, that’s me.”_

__

_“Would you mind showing me more of what you do.”_

__

_“Like tech stuff, you want me to show you my tech stuff?”_

__

_“If that is what you do best, then yes.”_

__

_Fletcher ran to grab their bag which held the trusty laptop of all knowing. They showed the mysterious woman her main talent, getting into things they aren’t suppose to. For the most part she seemed interested in their work, like actually interested, maybe even job interested._

__

_“You remind me of my old technician.”_

__

_“Hope I lived up to that level then.”_

__

_“Well the only way to find out is to test it out in the field.”_

__

_“Wait, are you asking me to join a team?”_

__

_“Seems I am. Meet me on the 7th floor Monday morning, there you will meet the rest of the team.”_

__

_“Thank you-”_

__

_“Emily Prentiss, Director Emily Prentiss.”_

__

_By sheer luck, Fletcher had been asked to join a new team, by the director, which was odd, but still didn’t fill them with confidence.  They were excited none the less to be meeting their new team._   

There was noise coming from around them, voices. There were so many people, so many voices, there was so much going on, but they couldn’t focus on anything. Well that’s not true, they were focused on Vuong.

* * *

_Monday morning. Time to face the music, time to face the new team.  The new team, the team they knew nothing about, well they knew the leader was Director Prentiss. It still didn’t ease their nerves or the sinking feeling in their stomach. Maybe it was all an elaborate joke by the old cadates, maybe that’s why it all felt wrong._

__

_Fletcher stood outside the building, the tall glass building, the building that held the future. People in suits filed in and out, all of them knew what they were there for. Fletcher was going to be late, late on their first day. A small woman stepped up beside them, she was also dressed down, maybe that wasn’t the right term. The woman was wearing a bright yellow shirt with slacks and a blue scarf tied around her wrist._

__

_“Are you here for the new team?”_

__

_“You mean Director Prentiss’ team. Then yes.”_

__

_“I am too. They said I might make deputy director.”_

__

_“Well, I am the tech support.”_

__

_“Vuong.”_

__

_“Fletcher.”_

_“Nice to meet you.”_

__

_“You too.”_

There were people moving all about, disrupting the silence they had gotten used to. Fletcher looked around and realized they were taking them away, all of their friends were being carted away by the paramedics. The police were going through each room, talking to the neighbours, the usual stuff, but Fletcher couldn’t move, couldn’t talk, couldn’t tell them what had happened. So they wept some more.

* * *

_The elevator dinging, alerting both occupants that they had reached the 7th floor. Vuong stepped out first, more confident than Fletcher in just about every way. Vuong noticed that nobody was with her, so she turned around grabbed Fletcher and pulled them along._

__

_In the bull-pen stood two woman, one Fletcher knew as Emily Prentiss, the other one was a mystery. She was a black woman who was wearing a very nice, and expensive, tailored suit. Everything about her was clean cut, even her hair. To say she was perfect was a serious understatement._

__

_“Vuong. Fletcher. I would like you to meet Renhan, she is the tactician on this team. Fletcher is our go to person for everything technology related. And Vuong is your next in command, which means if you can’t find me, go to her. There is one more, her name is Silver. She is our scientist of sorts, and when she gets here fill her in. The first few days you will bond with this team, because this team is now your family.” Once Emily finished she turned and went back to her office._

__

_“So how about a girl’s night? You in Fletch, Ren?”_

__

_“I could use a drink.” Renhan said before claiming a desk._

__

_“Okay, I just want to get this out. I am genderfluid and go by they and them. I get if you mess up for the first couple of days, but before all of this got too comfortable I wanted to clarify if.”_

__

_“That’s cool and all, but you still wanna get drinks tonight?”_

__

_“Sure.”_

Someone was shaking them, and talking (whispering really.) But reality was too much for them right now, memories were where they wanted to be. There in their thoughts, nothing could harm the team too bad. It was safer and so much better. So Fletcher ignored them and lapsed into another early memory.

* * *

_After Fletcher told Vuong and Renhan (and also possibly the director) about them, and the whole drink thing. A tall woman with Silver hair came running and sliding through the pen. She hit the desk and fell face first onto the floor. She got up slowly and brushed herself off._

__

_“Uh, the director told us to give you the rundown of things. I’m Vuong the deputy director. That one in the suit is Renhan, she is our tactician. And the geeky one is Fletcher, our computer specialist, and they go by they and them pronouns. You’ve already met the director. She also says that the first few days are team bonding. Also we are going out for drinks later if you care to join.”_

__

_“I’m Silver and I specialize in psychology mostly. I’m not here to make friends, I don’t do friends. That and I don’t usually enter rooms like that.” Silver rectified quickly._

__

_They all had a desk except Fletcher, they were supposed to have a lab of sorts. While everyone else was setting up their second home, Fletcher walked around._

__

_“Shit, I forgot my pills.” Silver mumbled._

__

_“What pills?”_

__

_“Oh, uh, hi Fletcher. And my hormones, for you know.”_

__

_“So, I’m not the only one.”_

__

_“I guess not.”_

The ground wasn’t beneath them anymore, they were floating in air. But it wasn’t peaceful, it actually hurt quite a bit. That’s when Fletcher realized someone was carrying them to an ambulance. They started thrashing around, trying to break free, because they had no one to check up on them, so they didn’t care. They didn’t care if they were hurt or shot, didn’t care if they weren’t all there, they just didn’t care.

“Kid. Kid! Hey, I need you to listen to my voice alright. My name is Derek Morgan and I’m with the BAU, you called about a shooting. Do you remember that?”

“Of course I remember that, they came in and shot my friends, my family!”

“I’m just making sure. Do you know why they left you?”

“Because they thought that JJ was me and there were only five in the house.”

“Okay, that makes sense. Do you know who these people were.”

“No, I just wanna my team back.”

  
“Well they all received fatal shots, but when we found them they were still alive. We are going to do the best we can to keep them alive, but I can’t promise you that they will all make it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay so i made it to the update. a big thanks to Courtney for helping me make my words make sense kind of


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so yeah i failed the deadline but i had good reason i swear but here's the next chapter R&R pls

Fletcher sat in the waiting room of the hospital. On the other side sat the members of the BAU, along with a man and his child. They were all waiting to hear about Agent Jareau and Emily, while Fletcher was the only one waiting for everyone else. Because everyone else was in hiding, they all were, which meant their families knew nothing. They wouldn’t know anything unless one of them died, and that was the last thing Fletcher wanted.

There was one surgery after the other. Nurses came by to keep Fletcher updated, but they couldn’t say much, they always said they were doing the best they could and it wouldn’t be much longer. Always a few more hours.

Fletcher looked over towards the other team, for what was probably the hundredth time, longing for the comfort of friends, the embrace of family, something or someone to lean on and cry. Fletcher wanted to run over there and have them accept and cry along. They all had each other, and Fletcher was left with no one.

By the time any actual news was presented to Fletcher, the sun was setting. There were a few complications in Silver and Renhan’s surgeries, but the others went as planned. Two to three weeks maximum for a full recover, they also needed to be monitored regularly.They wouldn't’ be allowed visitors until tomorrow morning. So Fletcher, not having anywhere to go, stayed at the hospital all night.

A nurse came by in the morning, saying that patients could have visitors now and that the cafeteria was open. Fletcher walked down to the cafeteria first, to grab a cup of coffee with extra sugar, before heading to the ICU floor. The first person Fletcher stopped in to see was Silver, knowing that she would be the most awake, and laid down next to the native. Silver just held Fletcher letting the tears stain the gown she was wearing.

The two were never close by any means, but they had an understanding when it came to the team. No matter what happened between teammates they would always be there when something was wrong, and for a whole day it was just Fletcher trying to help the whole team by themselves. It was more than the tech could handle, Silver knew that better than anyone, so she let Fletcher cry until there were no more tears.

Once Fletcher had calmed down enough not to break-down in front of the other members, they left. Renhan was next. The two mostly talked about what happened that night. Renhan wanted to know how they operated, what strategy they used, and why they left Fletcher, she wanted revenge; but first she had to know who they were and how skilled they were. So, Fletcher told her everything, even about the placement of the bullets. While Renhan was writing down possible groups and tactics to bring them down, Fletcher left to go see Vuong.

Vuong was sitting on her bed, softly singing something in French. Fletcher hesitated by the door, because Vuong only sang when she was angry, and her being angry was never good for anyone. Making as much noise as possible, Fletcher entered the room. Vuong looked up from her hands, before smiling and moving over. She patted the area next to her, beckoning Fletcher to come sit with her. Thinking that Vuong would blow up when they sat, Fletcher took small steps, testing the waters, to the bed. Once they were both situated on the bed though, Vuong curled up next to Fletcher and said she was sorry over and over again.

After getting Vuong to relax and get some sleep, Fletcher went to see Emily. Her room was just like the others, except she had paper strewed about the whole room. Each piece had something different written on it. She barely noticed Fletcher standing there. Without much thought Fletcher began by telling her what happened in the past two days, from the shooting to the condition of each member of the team. The room was silent afterwards. Emily told Fletcher that the BAU was expecting them there tomorrow morning, the rest of the team would join later that week, she also told Fletcher that she had booked a hotel room for tonight, she didn’t want to hear that a member of her team was sleeping in the lobby again. Deep down though, Emily was proud of the tech, it wasn’t easy to cope with the fact that everyone you loved was in an unknown condition, and Fletcher wasn’t a complete mess even with all that had happened.

* * *

 

The next day Fletcher got up and went to work. The FBI building wasn’t as impressive as Interpol’s, but it still had the looming feeling of death around it. It was their first day all over again.

The first person to greet Fletcher was Garcia, she had been waiting by the elevator most of the morning. The bubbly blonde lead Fletcher towards Hotch’s office, it seemed that they had all been waiting. Hotch did a short debriefing and a quick tour of the pen and it’s people before showing Fletcher Garcia’s office, shared office now.

Later that day the team got a case and took off. Since Fletcher didn’t know much about how they operated there, they were a little taken back when they didn’t ask for one of them to go. When Fletcher confronted Garcia about it, Garcia laughed because she never went with unless they needed her on site.

“So you hardly ever go with your team?”

“I’m not very valuable in the field, little f-bomb.”

“But you are part of the team!”

“Yes and they need me here.”

“What is the difference between here and there?”

“I have all my babies here. Don’t you have a special set up sugar plum?”

“Anything I can do there, I can do on my tablet.”

“A tablet? You really expect me to believe that?”

“Fine, I’ll show you. What do you need done?”

“Facial recognition.”

“Send me the file.”

Fletcher completed every task Garcia had given, Fletcher even showed off a little bit with the hologram feature. It was nice to have someone who also spoke the tech language. No one on Fletcher’s team knew much about the technological world, especially Silver. After working together for three months, Silver finally asked Fletch to give her lessons, and they were going-well they were just going.

Garcia and Fletcher worked side by side for four days before the team came back. That night the team went out for drinks, but it didn’t feel right to Fletcher. Even if they treated them like part of the team, Fletcher knew it would never be the same without the actual team.

* * *

 

When Monday morning rolled around, Fletcher was glad to see familiar faces in the pen. The desk that once held BAU agents, now also held Interpol agents. Fletcher stood there, too shocked to move, so Vuong moved first. She jumped off the desk she was sitting on, ran, and leaped onto Fletcher. Fletcher, of course, caught her and spun around.

“Your an idiot you know that.”

“You are lucky you are so small and weigh next to nothing.”

“Don’t talk to your superior like that.”

“Yeah, yeah, yeah fight me.”

“Fletcher, put Vuong down and get your ass over here. We need proper introductions, we also have important news. So, you all know me and now you all know Fletcher here, but you don’t know anyone else really. That tall brooding man up there is Aaron Hotchner, he is like me on a smaller scale. That one with his head buried in a file is Dr. Spencer Reid, the tall, dark, and handsome one is Derek Morgan. Now for the ladies, you guys should remember Jennifer Jareau or JJ, and the other ray of sunshine is Penelope Garcia. Guys I want you all to meet my team. That’s Fletcher, our little nerd, Vuong our everything really, then there is Renhan (who is picking on Morgan) and she is our tactician, Silver is our scientific part and yes she dyed her hair silver.”

“Okay that’s nice and all Princess, but what’s the news? Also get this chick off me, she really knows how to cause pain.”

“Hotch and I talked at length, and we have decided that until we get our names in the clear, that we will be working alongside the BAU, like Fletcher has been doing.”

“We have also decided that for the next few weeks Prentiss’ team will be shadowing our team. They won’t be shadowing the whole team, just their counterparts. Fletcher is with Garcia, Renhan you are with Morgan, Silver you will be with Reid, Vuong go with JJ, and Emily you have free access. The reason we are doing this is so that you all can learn how the BAU operates.”

* * *

 

The weekend of their first week came rolling around, and they were all relieved. Emily had booked a penthouse suite for their stay. She claimed it was too easy to find them at a house or apartment, and the hotel had top-notch security. But in reality, she wanted to be close to the FBI building, and to JJ’s house (not that she would admit to such a thing.)

The suite also had a nice view of the city below, which came in handy for Renhan. Renhan had not only been making strategy plans in her hospital bed, but also how to ask Vuong out, and not for pretend either. So when Emily showed her the suite, everything came together. While Vuong was looking out the window, she came up behind the deputy and rested her head on top of the smaller woman.  Vuong quickly moved to one side and watched as Renhan stumbled from the movement.

“I was trying to be nice and sweet and all that sappy stuff.”

“Why?”

“Because, I know how much you like that kind of stuff.”

“Well, you can continue then.” Vuong moved back to her previous position and Renhan replaced herself behind the woman.

“I was thinking-”

“About something other than plans and cases I hope.”

“Yes. I was thinking about us. I was hoping that we could do things like this more often and maybe out in public. I thought that maybe we could be an us, for real this time. And I don’t care if it’s against protocol or whatever because, when have we ever played by the rules? So, will you be my girlfriend?”

“It wouldn’t be the worst thing in the world.”

“So, yes.”

“Yes.”

* * *

 

Their first case together was a little bumpy. No one was really sure on who they should listen to. Instead of the usual three to five ideas they now had almost ten, it got a little loud and confusing, it was also a lot more to cover. Emily’s team didn’t help. They sucked at shadowing, they wanted to take charge not sit back and follow. The team was very independent, and now they couldn’t even talk to the families by themselves.

Eventually, team B (at least that’s what they had taken to call themselves) started wandering off and doing thing without the others. They were going to complete this case, if it was without the help of the BAU, so be it.

When they did end up finishing the case, they got reprimanded by Hotch. He thought it was childish and immature to go behind his back just to work on a case. And even though she wasn’t apart of it, Emily stood up for them and got their punishment reduced.They were stuck doing all the paperwork instead of what Hotch had planned: redo all of their training, paperwork, and sit out for the next three cases.

When they got back to the BAU, Hotch pulled Emily into his office. They say in there for quite some time, but no one heard any yelling which was a plus. But neither looked to happy when they came out. Hotch walked down to the pen, and Emily motioned for them to follow her into his office. Once her team was gathered she began.

“Hotch was just given a note, on it described what we were all doing in California. Which means they have been following us, and they also know we are not dead. I expect you all to be on the lookout, because they will attack again. I want your focus to be on finding these guys. That is an order.”


End file.
